


Успешная, но неудачная поездка

by KisVani



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрезден с Мерфи случайно оказались в маленьком городке, но и здесь работа их настигла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Успешная, но неудачная поездка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор так и не определился, книжный у него Дрезден или сериальный, скорее всего, сериальный с примесью некоторых особенностей из книг, без учета других особенностей.

В некоторых случаях, когда женщина говорит, что ты идиот, это означает, что ты сделал что-то с ее точки зрения смешное. Иногда «идиот» звучит почти как комплимент. Ну, знаете, вроде того, что женщины обожают парней, которые в чем-то напоминают им больших детей, и считают это частью мужского очарования. Ну так вот — это не мой случай.  
Потому что, когда Кэррин Мерфи сказала, что я идиот, — она именно это и имела в виду.  
Мы как раз лежали в луже того, что всего минуту назад было големом, и адреналиновая волна от схватки уже потихоньку спадала, оставляя нас наедине с действительностью. Очень вонючей действительностью. Знаете, сейчас я буду выглядеть как какой-то старый нытик, но раньше люди делали големов на славу. Из глины там. Ну, может быть, из песка. Из камней. Некоторые брали воду… в смысле, чистую воду, а не из выгребной ямы, как та жижа, в которой лежали мы с Мерфи.  
Совсем люди разучились делать големов и уважать этот процесс.  
— Могло быть и хуже, — сказал я, поднимаясь.  
Мою протянутую руку Мерфи проигнорировала и предпочла встать на ноги сама.  
— Дрезден, ну сколько можно, — сказала она с интонацией: «Я очень недовольный коп и вам лучше не попадаться мне на пути», — какого черта вокруг тебя творятся такие вещи? Почему всякая мерзость слетается на тебя как мухи на… мед?  
Она как раз отмахнулась от мухи, которая с жужжанием кружила вокруг ее лица.  
— Потому что я красавчик? — я попробовал перевести все в шутку, но Мерфи не оценила.  
Внешне она всегда напоминала мне ангела из рождественского набора, пусть за такое сравнение она и могла ударить по почкам: невысокая, хрупкая, с мягкими и приятными чертами лица. Сейчас она походила на очень рассерженного ангела. Карающего меча не хватало, разве что. И я даже могу предположить, в кого Мерфи вонзит этот меч. Вот уж Морган порадуется.  
Мысли о мечах, и особенно Моргане, окончательно уничтожили остатки хорошего настроения. Пусть обвинения с меня и сняли, но это обычная история про старую собаку и новые трюки. Для Моргана я всегда был и буду преступником, которого рано или поздно ждет казнь. Пусть даже Мерлин лично пожмет мне руку и объявит самым светлым и чистым из чародеев… что будет не то чтобы правдой.  
— Кстати, Дрезден, — задумчиво добавила Мерфи, — мне кажется, что Смиты вряд ли тебе заплатят.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросил я.  
— Потому что они идут сюда с вилами, — ответила Мерфи.  
— Факелов ведь нет, верно? Значит для меня, как чародея, еще не все потеряно.  
Мерфи покачала головой, будто удивляясь моей твердолобости. Смитов, которые приближались к нам, я уже и сам заметил. Похоже, эти ребята не одобрили того, что я протащил того голема через дом и случайно сжег амбар. Честно, это не входило в планы, просто так получилось.  
И ведь, в конце концов, не я же виноват, что собственный мальчишка Смитов отыскал книгу на чердаке и решил, смеха ради, провести ритуал.  
Смеха ради, голем решил появиться.  
Смеха ради, из того, что было недалеко от места, где читалось заклинание.  
Смеха ради, поблизости были мы с Мерфи, а в таких маленьких городишках весть о визите частного детектива и к тому же чародея распространяется очень быстро. О сержанте полиции Чикаго — чуть медленнее, а местные еще и решили, что Мерфи — моя ассистентка, что вызвало в ней целую гамму чувств.  
А ведь мы собирались навестить каких-то дальних родственников Мерфи (сугубо дружеский визит и удачная возможность ненадолго выбраться из Чикаго), устроить импровизированный отпуск, но свернули не туда и оказались черт знает где, еще и с вышедшей из строя машиной. Говорил же я, что надо ехать на моем Жучке, глядишь — не пришла бы в негодность чувствительная электроника, которой у меня отродясь не водилось. Современные технологии и чародеи плохо ладят, знаете ли. Именно поэтому, кстати говоря, Мерфи осталась еще и без своего мобильного телефона.  
Таким образом нас и занесло в местный мотель, где мы могли сполна наслаждаться загадочными пятнами на стенах, продавленными матрасами, почти что картонными дверями и прочими прелестями подобных мест.   
Мерфи, стоит сказать ей большое спасибо, кляла меня и мои чародейские способности только где-то часа три-четыре в сутки. Мы задержались здесь всего на два дня, уже сегодня вечером машину Мерфи обещали привести в порядок, но, как я уже говорил, Смиты решили попросить разобраться со странными шорохами в амбаре и исчезновением их пятнадцатилетнего сына. А вылилось все в голема из выгребной ямы. Точнее, вылилось из него.  
А Смиты, вместо благодарности за спасение сына и имущества, решили поднять меня и Мерфи на вилы. Ну, или хотя бы пригрозить нам этим и заставить в спешном порядке уходить полями.  
— Если окажется, что в этой грязной дыре, где мы ночуем, и сегодня нет горячей воды, — ворчала Мерфи, — я убью весь персонал.  
— А я помогу тебе спрятать трупы, — ответил я.  
— Это в твоих интересах, — сказала она мрачно. — Ну почему, почему вокруг тебя всегда сплошные неприятности?  
Хотел бы я сам знать ответ на этот вопрос, но, увы, что есть — то есть. Неприятности словно сосредотачивались вокруг меня, хотел я того или нет.  
Мы вернулись в мотель, и, на наше счастье и счастье персонала, который грозилась убить Мерфи, горячая вода все-таки была. Так что смыть последствия нашей встречи с нестандартным големом получилось. Хотя мне еще долго мерещился специфический запах, которым, казалось, пропиталось все мое тело. К счастью, смена одежды у меня была, пусть потертые джинсы и красная футболка с надписью «Пылай, Чикаго», но все лучше, чем то, что пропахло… големом.   
Мерфи зашла в мою комнату где-то через полчаса после того, как я уже решил, что самое время спуститься вниз. Чтоб снова объяснить администратору и, по совместительству, владелице мотеля, что, если явятся Смиты с факелами, вилами, ружьями и всем тем, что водится в домах уважающих себя фермеров, то лучше сказать им, что я вернулся в Чикаго и решил пойти в космонавты, чтоб улететь на Марс. Или Сатурн. Или еще куда-нибудь.  
— Чтоб ничего не смогло с нами произойти, — с порога заявила Мерфи, — мы будем играть в карты до тех пор, пока мне не позвонят из этой… так называемой автомастерской и не вернут мою машину. Возражения не принимаются, Дрезден!  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что в этом платье ты очень хорошенькая, — ответил я.  
Мерфи рыкнула так, что пума бы позавидовала, и одернула длинный, ниже колен, подол бело-розового платья с рукавами-фонариками.  
— Тетя Миртл его обожает, — проворчала она, — я собиралась надеть его на семейный вечер, а другой чистой одежды у меня нет. Кстати! Снова спасибо, Дрезден!  
Что ж, сегодня она будет пилить меня дольше.  
Мерфи заметила мою футболку и захихикала.  
— Это твой девиз или руководство к действию? — спросила она.  
На такой выпад я предпочел просто не реагировать. В руках Мерфи действительно крутила нераспечатанную колоду игральных карт, но она не успела даже сесть на расшатанный стул около кровати, как дверь снова распахнулась. За ней стояла рыжая, смутно знакомая, курносая девчушка лет пятнадцати, одетая не по сезону тепло: в джинсы, серые полуботинки на низком каблуке и толстый вязаный свитер с рождественскими оленями. В руках она мяла ремень поношенной серой сумки. На нас двоих нежданная гостья пялилась молча.  
— Это не гостиница, а какой-то зверинец, — проворчала Мерфи едва слышно, а потом добавила, уже громче: — Да, он чародей. А я коп, тебе ясно? Я думаю, тебя уже заждались в школе!  
Я вполне понимал раздражение Мерфи: с момента нашего приезда то и дело приходил кто-то, чтоб поглазеть на меня и спросить, действительно ли я чародей. Мне не стоило в шутку об этом говорить на заправке, рядом с которой машина Мерфи и заглохла. Но кто ж знал, что местные поверят, причем сразу?  
Они поверили, и еще как, более того, книга Смитов была не единственным колдовским артефактом в городе. А у еще пары-тройки человек я успел заметить слабенькие магические способности. Недостаточные, чтоб ими заинтересовался Белый Совет, но вполне подходящие для того, чтоб выращивать призовые тыквы на местную ярмарку.  
Девчушка еще какое-то время стояла на пороге, а потом выпалила:  
— Моя подруга пропала, я думаю, что с ней случилась беда.  
Мерфи открыла рот, собираясь что-то ответить, но не успела.  
— Я точно знаю, потому что папа грозился ее убить из-за Бобби, а еще Джессика никогда бы просто так не сбежала с уроков, но она мне говорила, что знает дату своей смерти. Джесс не ошибается, она всегда все знает заранее, если контрольная или учитель заболел, но про смерть долго не говорила. А дата сегодня, понимаете? Мы должны спасти Джессику, я пыталась найти сама, но у меня не выходит поисковое заклинание, а Бобби нет дома, вместе получается лучше, и я…  
— Тихо! — рявкнула Мерфи, а когда девочка замолчала, уже спокойным тоном сказала: — Мы поможем тебе, если ты объяснишь все по порядку. Зайди и закрой дверь, пожалуйста. Как тебя зовут?  
Девчушка послушно вошла, закрыла дверь и присела на краешек второго рассохшегося стула в моей комнате.  
— Лина Смит.   
— Очень хорошо, — кивнула Мерфи и опустилась на свой стул. — Скажи мне, Лина…  
— Ты сестра Бобби Смита, — сказал я.  
И Мерфи, и Лина глянули на меня с одинаковым недовольством на лицах. А я только что понял, почему мне показалось, что я видел Лину. Она выглядела точь-в-точь как Бобби, который не далее как сегодня утром путано объяснял мне, как же так получилось, что он создал голема.  
— Он мой брат-близнец, — подтвердила Лина, — но не волнуйтесь, я вам ничего не сделаю! А папа не знает, что я тут!  
Мы с Мерфи переглянулись: все-таки в таких маленьких городах дети отличаются странной доверчивостью. Наверняка ни одной девочке из Чикаго не пришло бы в голову, что она в принципе может что-то сделать двум взрослым людям. Хотя… она ведь что-то говорила о поисковом заклинании.  
— У тебя тоже есть магические способности, — сказал я.  
— Она же об этом говорила, — нахмурилась Мерфи. — Только что.  
— Я знаю, но… — я хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Ну конечно, вы ж близнецы.  
Лина опасливо покосилась на меня и наклонилась вперед.  
— С ним все в порядке? — спросила она у Мерфи свистящим шепотом. — Если что-то не так, я сама поищу Джесс.  
— Все нормально, — отмахнулась Мерфи, она не пыталась шептать, зная, что я все равно услышу их обеих, — просто Дрезден иногда ну очень туго соображает.  
Я прочистил горло, но эти двое даже не подумали смутиться, а сделали вид, что все в порядке и они могут дальше говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет.  
— Еще раз, — терпеливо сказала Мерфи, — кто пропал, почему ты думаешь, что с ней беда, и как это связано со смертью?  
Лина глубоко вдохнула, набирая воздух перед очередной тирадой, а я не мог не попросить:  
—Медленнее, пожалуйста. Я же туго соображаю.  
Мерфи лучезарно улыбнулась мне и снова повернулась к Лине.  
— Джессика Торн — моя подруга, — сказала та медленно, даже слишком, будто разговаривала с малышом или тугим на ухо человеком. — Она встречается с моим братом Бобби, и это ужасно не нравится нашему отцу.  
— Она что, тоже подожгла ваш амбар? — спросила Мерфи.  
Этот городок добавил ей язвительности, которой раньше в ней не наблюдалось в таких количествах. Вот же проклятое место.  
— Бабушка Джессики была сиу, — сказала Лина так, будто это все объясняло.  
— Ну, твой отец же не против вашей дружбы? — спросила Мерфи.  
— Нет. Но он не хочет, чтоб Бобби с ней встречался.  
Мы с Мерфи переглянулись; уверен, что у меня было такое же кислое лицо, как и у нее. Для людей естественно бояться чего-то чужого и незнакомого, это инстинкт, который защищал наших предков от опасностей, поджидающих за кругом света от костра, и который позволял не подпустить к стоянке племени потенциального носители болезни… но в современном обществе такие предосторожности принимали совершенно иную форму.  
— Как я ненавижу расу, которая придумала расизм, — сказала Мерфи.  
Лина непонимающе уставилась на нее, а потом неуверенно продолжила:  
— Понимаете, Джессика действительно все знает. У нее интуиция и предвиденье. Тесты, экзамены, киноновинки, даже то, кто на ком женится! Она все знает.  
Глаза Лины сияли, когда она говорила о своей подруге, похоже, магически одаренная сестренка-Смит искренне восхищалась этой Джессикой и ее интуицией.  
— Ты говорила, что ей грозит опасность, — продолжила Мерфи. — От вашего отца? Он угрожал ей?  
— Да, то есть нет, то есть не знаю, — Лина поморщилась. — Джесси знает, когда умрет. Она говорила, что не уверена в том, как и во сколько часов, но дата точная. И… все, что говорит Джессика — правда. Так и происходит, как она говорит. Но дата — это сегодня, понимаете, сегодня! Вот… мы должны найти ее!  
Я посмотрел на Мерфи, она пожала плечами, будто говоря: «Это твое дело, Дрезден, я ни черта не смыслю в магии и предсказаниях». У меня же было такое чувство, что я что-то упускаю в этой истории.  
— А она не могла пойти куда-то с твоим братом? — спросил я.  
Сначала Лина опешила, будто мое предположение показалось ей совсем диким, а потом задумчиво сказала:  
— Есть пара мест… но лучше с поисковым заклинанием. У меня есть волосы Джессики, они же вам нужны, верно? Или вы можете без них? Или…  
— Давай волосы, — быстро прервал я ее поток слов, — и подожди нас внизу, хорошо?  
Лина подозрительно посмотрела на меня, потом на Мерфи, а после этого достала из кармашка сумки пакетик с неровно остриженным локоном волос и пошла к дверям.  
— Найдите ее, пожалуйста, — попросила Лина тихо, — а то мы и с Бобби поругались, и Джессика… вдруг она действительно умрет?  
Лина совсем по-взрослому покачала головой и вышла из комнаты.  
— Ты думаешь, что девочка говорит правду? — спросила Мерфи, как только за той закрылась дверь. — Про предвиденья.  
— В этом городке — все возможно, — ответил я. — Если мы наткнулись на близнецов, а еще на парочку фермеров, хозяина автомастерской…  
— Чертов колдун ковыряется в моей машине?! — взревела Мерфи, вскакивая так быстро, что стул отлетел в сторону.  
Я поморщился, это только у тех, кто обладает значительной силой, есть проблемы с техникой. На самом деле носители небольшого дара вполне могут пользоваться компьютерами и мобильными телефонами. И уж тем более не повредят машине Мерфи. Я ей об этом сказал, но, похоже, не слишком успокоил.  
— Я пойду туда, — безапелляционно заявила Мерфи, — и посмотрю, что он с ней делает… кстати, а почему в этом городишке так много… ты понимаешь.  
— Одаренных? — переспросил я, когда она не смогла найти нужно слова. — У меня есть предположение, это же почти деревня.  
Мерфи хмыкнула.  
— Это совсем деревня. На семейных съездах нас и то больше, чем местных жителей!  
Я не стал комментировать. Как-то раз я наблюдал съезд клана Мерфи, и это было что-то с чем-то. Их бы хватило для заселения небольшого острова.  
— Все местные друг другу родственники в какой-то степени, — продолжил я. — Дар передается по материнской линии и, если девочки остаются, а не уезжают в другие города, то…  
— Получается целая деревня потенциальных магов, — вздохнула Мерфи.  
— Не удивлюсь, — добавил я, — что здесь вечные проблемы с мобильной связью и интернетом.  
Мерфи хотела еще о чем-то спросить, но нахмурилась, вспомнила про машину и опрометью бросилась из комнаты, а я тем временем занялся поисковым заклинанием. На самом деле в нем не было совершенно ничего сложного, просто мне нужно было переговорить с Мерфи перед тем, как соглашаться помогать Лине. Даже если с ее подругой ничего не произошло, делать тут до вечера все равно особо нечего, разве что действительно играть в карты, как предложила Мерфи, а мало ли удастся встретиться с настоящей провидицей. Конечно, я потом сообщу об этом городе… когда-нибудь, кому-нибудь. Наверное. Честно говоря, у меня не самые лучшие отношения с Белым Советом и любыми другими чародеями.  
Когда я спустился вниз, к ждущей меня Лине, на моей ладони лежал карандаш, обмотанный несколькими темными волосками Джессики.  
— Почти компас, — восхитилась Лина, заметив, что карандаш слегка подрагивает, причем вовсе не в такт моим шагам.  
— Да, — согласился я, — именно так. Здесь Мерфи не пробегала?  
— Ваша ассистентка? — мигом поняла Лина. — Да, как молния!  
Я решил, что надо обязательно объяснить девочке, что Мерфи вовсе не моя ассистентка и вполне может надрать кому-нибудь уши. Но лучше попозже, потому что администратор уже смотрела на нас из-за стойки как готовящийся к нападению коршун. Ну, или так, как смотрел мой кот Мистер, когда собирался наброситься на какого-нибудь жука или пальцы моей ноги.  
— Пойдем наружу, — предложил я.  
Лина поняла все по-своему.  
— Да, нельзя терять не минуты! — сказала она. — Быстрее, нам нужно найти Джесси!   
Стоило только выйти (в моем случае) и выскочить (в случае Лины) на улицу, как поблизости очутилась Мерфи. В своей машине, которая снова была на ходу.  
— Быстро ее отремонтировали, — вежливо заметил я.  
— Старый Фил творит чудеса, — с гордостью сказала Лина, — он мой двоюродный дядя.  
Мерфи многозначительно посмотрела на меня, а я только пожал плечами. От Лины смысл нашего обмена жестами ускользнул, но это не помешало ей забраться на заднее сидение.  
— Куда едем? — спросила Мерфи.  
Я молча указал на карандаш, который был направлен грифелем куда-то на юго-восток.  
— Почти что к нашей ферме, — заметила Лина.  
Я вспомнил про вилы с ружьями и тяжело вздохнул.  
На счастье, компас вывел нас вовсе не к ферме Смитов, а куда-то вправо от нее.  
— Что это? — спросила Мерфи, глядя на темную громаду здания, казавшегося заброшенным.  
— Старый кирпичный завод, — ответила Лина, — ну, нам говорят, что кирпичный, но никто точно не знает, слишком давно его закрыли. Я вообще думаю, что взрослые врут, но кто их знает, зачем…  
Она нервничала и оттого болтала. Я всегда считал такую черту в людях несколько напрягающей.  
Мы попробовали проехать мимо, но стрелка снова указала на завод.  
— Похоже, нам туда, — заметила Мерфи. — Знаешь, где вход?  
— Конечно, — ответила Лина, — мы с Бобби вечно тут играли.  
Мерфи подъехала к полуразобранной сетке и заглушила мотор. Лина выбралась из машины и пошла вперед, она явно не боялась здесь находиться, а вот я, напротив, ощущал какое-то напряжение. Словно вибрацию в воздухе.  
Мы вошли в старый цех, и эхо наших шагов моментально отозвалось со всех сторон. Дверь захлопнулась за нами с грохотом. Мерфи попыталась дернуть ее, но это было бесполезно. И я понимал, почему. От магического напряжения, которым здесь пропитался воздух, у меня волосы почти встали дыбом. Посреди пустого, но темного цеха без окон был заметен островок света, в котором стояли двое: мальчишка, в котором можно было легко распознать брата Лины, и темноволосая девчушка с кожей, чуть более темной, чем у близнецов.  
— Джесси! — воскликнула Лина, бросаясь к ним. — Ты жива! Бобби, какого черта ты тут забыл?  
— Какого черта ты тут забыла? — ответил тот. — Еще и этих привела!  
Мы с Мерфи подошли ближе. Лина попыталась взять Джессику за руки, но та покачала головой и отступила.  
— Сегодня смерть придет за мной, — сказала Джессика, ее голос звучал спокойно и твердо.  
— Не смей такого говорить! — заявил Бобби. — Я привел тебя сюда, чтоб защитить!  
— Я тоже могу ее защитить, — огрызнулась Лина.  
— Ты знала, что она считает, что умрет, но ничего не делала!  
— Почему ты лезешь в это? Ты такой же, как отец.  
Я понял, что для того, чтобы разобраться с магическим полем, мне нужно сначала успокоить этих подростков.  
— Я понимаю, что твой отец против того, чтоб ты встречался с этой девушкой… — начал я.  
Бобби уставился на меня с искренним недоумением.  
— С Джессикой?! Она же мне как сестра! Это из-за Лины он может осатанеть, я так и сказал.  
— Сказал?! — воскликнула Лина. — Да ты орал на меня три часа! Мой собственный брат так отнесся к моим чувствам и думает, что он имеет какое-то право судить.  
— Я не судил тебя! Просто, нельзя так торопиться!  
Джессика пыталась вставить хоть слово в этот диалог, но у нее не получалось. Мы с Мерфи недоуменно переглядывались, я не сразу понял, в чем же было дело. Но, похоже, проблема была в ссоре близнецов. Начались магические неполадки, вроде того же голема. Колдовской книги я не видел, пусть Бобби утверждал, что сжег ее, но теперь я не сомневался, что все дело было в эмоциях. Кровные родственники нередко усиливали магический потенциал друг друга, но только если находились в согласии. А камнем преткновения была Джессика.  
— Я люблю ее! — воскликнула Лина, и я услышал душераздирающий скрип металла, только непохоже, чтоб подростки его различали.  
— Я тоже ее люблю! — поддержала Джессика выкрик Лины, — Поэтому уходите все отсюда, я не хочу, чтоб кто-то умер.  
Ну… похоже дело было вовсе не во влюбленности Бобби. И старшего Смита волновало совсем другое.  
— Нет, пока ты не прекратишь эту дурость! — это уже был Бобби. — Попробуй только умереть и бросить мою сестру, я тебе голову оторву!   
— Ты ей?!!  
Мне все больше казалось, что никто из троих не слышит другого, потому что каждый кричал что-то свое. Лина говорила, что не откажется от чувств к Джессике, та, что не хочет, что кто-то еще умер, а Бобби требовал спасаться немедленно. Металл скрежетал все громче и громче.  
— Хватит ругаться!  
Но они меня, конечно же, не слушали.  
Скрежет металла и треск балок заглушили все прочие звуки, Лина, Джессика и Бобби прекратили самозабвенно орать друг на друга и опасливо покосились вверх.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — попросила Мерфи. — Открой же дверь, Дрезден!  
— Что? Я не взял посоха; или ты хочешь, чтоб я снова кидался огнем во все стороны?  
— Да что ты за чародей такой?! — взвыла Мерфи.  
Балки тем временем все-таки не выдержали.  
К счастью, я не настолько туго соображаю, как иногда думает Мерфи, оставалось надеяться, что подростки и она сама стоят ко мне достаточно близко.  
— Riflettum!  
Балки и накопившийся наверху мусор посыпались на созданный мной щит. Такого рода вещи он может выдерживать более или менее долго. Но, к счастью, не пришлось. Похоже, близнецы не разломали всю крышу завода, а зацепили только часть.  
— Все живы? — спросил я, откашливаясь от поднявшейся столбом пыли.  
Раздалось ворчание Мерфи и подтверждения от Лина и Бобби. Джессика только сказала: «Не понимаю».  
Никто не стал уточнять, чего именно она не понимает, только Лина крепко обняла ее и что-то зашептала на ухо, так что Джессике только и оставалась, что тяжело вздыхать и кивать. Бобби делал вид, что он вообще не с ними.  
— Пойдем уже, — сказала Мерфи.  
— Да, — согласился я, отряхивая с себя пыль, — здесь должен быть запасной выход.  
Когда мы выбрались, уже начало темнеть, но за пределами старого завода казалось значительно спокойнее. По крайней мере, ничего не падало на голову.  
— Кого подвезти? — спросила Мерфи.  
— Мы дойдем, — быстро сказал Бобби, — Лина, не спорь. Пожалуйста.  
Она кивнула, но ее лицо выражало крайнее негодование. Они с Джессикой еще раз обнялись на прощание, и Смиты ушли во тьму, в направлении фермы своего отца.  
Джессика усиленно хмурилась и бросала взгляды в сторону завода, видимо, не понимала, почему до сих пор жива.  
— Как может быть, что мое предсказание не сбылось? Ведь я точно знаю, что судьба существует.  
Я вздохнул и почесал в затылке, не зная, что и сказать. Это словно пытаться втолковать законы квантовой механики ученику начальных классов. К тому же я сам с трудом понимал все эти штуки с предначертанием, Боб, как ни старался, никак не мог толком объяснить   
— Попробуй понять, — осторожно начал я, — судьба — это не что-то осязаемое. Есть много возможностей, события, которые должны наступить все равно наступают, но… мы вроде как выбираем способ. Ты, как провидец, не видишь все точно, ты видишь свои эмоции, какие-то ощущения и интерпретируешь все по-своему.  
— Я ничего не интерпретирую! — мгновенно вскинулась Джессика. — Я вижу, что вижу! И не вру!  
Тут я понял, что нужно попробовать смягчить свои слова, потому что, на фоне всего, Джессика вполне могла сделать что-то глупое. Как это бывает с подростками. Например, доказать, что она сегодня все же умрет. А это в мои планы как-то не входило.  
— Ты не врешь, — как можно более спокойно сказал я, — ты не делаешь это сознательно, но твой мозг старается переварить информацию и дать тебе результат.  
Джессика снова нахмурилась, а потом ее лоб разгладился, и она внезапно улыбнулась.  
— Ограниченность восприятия, конечно, — кивнула она. — Глаз не улавливает отдельные пиксели на экране, а видит цельное изображение!  
Я кивнул с умным видом. Если Джессика сама нашла объяснение, пусть ни черта мне не понятное, то и ладно. Главное, что нашла, и мне не пришлось дальше углубляться в область, в которой я мало что смыслю.  
— Для тебя сегодня должно было случиться что-то, сравнимое со смертью. Оно случилось, разве нет?  
Джессика задумчиво кивнула.  
— Пожалуй, вы правы. Видимо… видимо, мои предсказания — не такие крутые, как мне казалось.  
— Так что, если тебе опять покажется, что скоро умрешь… — начал я.  
— Не буду торопить события, — закончила за меня Джессика, — но завещание обновлю. От этого не отговаривайте!  
Никто из нас и не собирался.  
Мерфи решила подвезти Джессику. В дороге все было нормально, не считая того, что я, кажется, опять что-то вывел из строя. Но мы все постарались сделать вид, что не слышим легкого запаха горелого. Я же говорил: чародеи и современные технологии просто несовместимы.  
Джессика указывала дорогу, а я формулировал в голове вопрос, который собирался задать провидице. Может, и не сильной, но достаточно осознающей свой дар и при этом такой, что не будет юлить с ответом. Потому мне надо было юлить с формулировкой, чтоб не испортить свое собственное будущее лишним знанием.  
Мерфи установилась у дома Джессики, а я, наконец, определился.  
— Джессика, — спросил я, — что ты увидела, когда посмотрела на меня в первый раз? Мне показалось, что ты выглядела… испуганной.  
Она ответила, не отпуская ручки двери и не глядя на меня.  
— Беспросветная тьма, — сказала Джессика, — смерть и что-то, что хуже смерти. А еще что-то совсем-совсем чужое…  
Последние слова она прошептала и посмотрела на меня, но быстро опустила глаза, не позволив встретиться с ней взглядом. Или интуитивно, или знала, что смотреть чародею в глаза опасно. Ведь так можно увидеть его душу и обнажить перед ним свою.  
— Больше ничего, — сказала Джессика. — Простите.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил я. — Большое спасибо за то, что сказала.  
Джессика выбралась из машины и чуть ли не бегом кинулась к крыльцу, но какая-то женщина, по всей видимости, мать, быстрее распахнула входную дверь.  
— Ничего себе, ну и предсказание ты получил, — произнесла Мерфи тихо, а потом прочистила горло и спросила уже более уверенно: — То, что ты сказал девочке, это правда?  
Я взглянул на нее и заметил, что Кэррин смотрит в руль, а не на меня.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил я, — в судьбе разбираются только существа, которые живут не так, как мы.  
— Французы, что ли?  
Она натянуто улыбнулась собственной шутке, словно острила через силу.  
— Есть те, кто живет во всех временах одновременно, — объяснил я, — они могут дать совет, но не точный, чтоб ты не изменил окружающий мир и не испортил им среду обитания.  
— Джессика человек, — заметила Мерфи, — у нее нет таких ограничений.  
— Да, — ответил я. — Потому я ничего не знаю. Может, я прав, может, она не так определила дату, или сейчас случится утечка газа, и этот дом взлетит на воздух…  
Мерфи при этих словах опасливо покосилась на дом, за дверями которого уже скрылись Джессика и ее мать.  
— Не знаю, — повторил я, — может, мы изменили ход событий, и сейчас по цепочке пойдут изменения, и это закончится бурей и массовой гибелью тех, кто живет нелинейно… Ты просто никогда не угадаешь.  
Мерфи завела машину.  
— Что ж, — сказала она, — значит, и не будем гадать. Заедем за вещами и назад, в Чикаго? Думаю, тетя Миртл все поймет.  
Я еще раз посмотрел на дом Джессики, прежде чем кивнуть Мерфи.


End file.
